¿¡RENACIDO? ¿¡CÓMO UN GATO?
by Monkey D. Umi
Summary: Nunca he creído en la reencarnación, y ahora que lo hago, resulta que estoy en el cuerpo de un gato y en el anime de One Piece. Y si eso no era suficiente para cuando consigo adoptar forma humana lo hago completamente desnuda y recubierta de sake cortesía de cierto Marimo el cual me lo ha escupido por el shock mientras que Luffy se ríe como si nada y Nami casi le da algo.
1. ¿¡Dónde narices es estoy?

**Antes que nada tengo que decir que one piece no me pertenece si no al grandísimo Eiichiro Oda. No tengo ninguna intención de ofender a nadie, si a alguien le ofende la historia me disculpo de antemano, no tengo ninguna intención de burlarme de nadie solo quiero darle humor a la historia. También me quiero disculpar por las faltas de ortografía y demás debido a que está entre mis primeras historias por favor no sean muy malos con migo. Cualquier duda o idea es bienvenida. También quiero mencionar que esta historia me ha ayudado a escribirla como en todas, mi amiga Paula la cual se llama en fanfiction** **Trafalgar D. Water Rena** **. No quiero hacer un personaje estilo Mary Sue asique avisadme si lo estáis empezando a ver como uno, como también si los personajes son muy OC. Se aceptan ideas para nuevas historias y como ideas para la historia en sí misma. La imagen no me pertenece sino a la página NERDAPPROVED. También no pondré relleno a no ser que queráis que ponga alguno en específico, estos será cambiados con algunos capítulos propios, como también las películas, si queréis que aparezca alguna película en específico pedirla.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Lo tengo todo perfectamente descontrolado."_

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: ¿¡DÓNDE NARICES ESTOY!?**

 **.**

 **[NEKO POV]**

" _Vale, esto era raro."_ Me dije a mi misma, mirándome en el reflejo de una ventana, o a lo que era yo ahora, porque la verdad tardé un montón de tiempo en darme cuenta de que era yo, específicamente más de diez minutos, aunque a mí me parecieron más. Cinco para aceptar que era yo y otros cinco para salirme del shock. ¿Por qué? Bueno pues eso es fácil de responder a eso. Una persona normal tiene sus dos manos, sus dos piernas, sus dos ojos, una nariz, una boca, el pelo donde debe ir y de más. Pues ahí el problema, que si, dos ojos tenia y pelo tenía, calva no estaba pero la cantidad de ello eran un poco mucho, bueno vale incluso mucho se quedaba corto tengo todo el cuerpo cubierto de pelo. Manos ni tenía, eso sí, patas ¿piernas? Lo que sea, si tenía, unas muy bonitas patas (notase el sarcasmo) dos delanteras y dos traseras.

Mirándome más de cerca en el reflejo de la ventana me fije que humana ya no era, aunque eso era obvio con todo ese pelo por todos lados. Parecía un "gato." La razón de el porqué parecía y no era, era simple, un gato no sobrepasa ni los cincuenta centímetros de largo, bueno sin contar la cola y como mucho sentados llegaba a las rodillas de una persona adulta. Pero ese no es el punto mi tamaño podía decirse que no era normal para un gato, exactamente porque si me comparaba con una persona adulta, le llegaría sentada, si, sentada al estilo gato, hasta un poco más de la cadera, si era así sentada, miedo me daba a cuanto lo era estirada. Bueno al punto, mi pelaje era completamente blanco exceptuando los lados laterales de los ojos, las orejas, la cola, el final de las patas y una manchita en la frente que eran de un color gris entremezclado con negro junto con la nariz que era de un color rosado, así que básicamente parecía un puma blanco, no se sí existen los pumas blancos o sea que nos quedamos con la idea de que somos un gato crecidito. Mis ojos que antes eran azules, ahora siguen siéndolo, ¿el problema? Que antes tenía una linda pupila redondita y ahora las típicas pupilas horizontales de los gatos, o sea, enserio, me miro al espejo al peinarme cada día y eso antes no estaba.

Y tras eso mire más a mí alrededor. Todo parecía muy rural, casas blancas con techos de diferentes colores, podía sentir el olor del mar alrededor ose a que estaba cerca del mar. Todo era muy raro, bueno, vamos a enumerar las cosas, porque esto es un tanto preocupante hasta para mí que normalmente sigo la corriente con las cosas. Uno, estaba en un lugar que no conocía. Dos, estaba cerca del mar, importante porque yo vivo en el interior de España donde no hay mar ni ostias, donde tienes que hacer un viaje de más de horas para que pueda verlo, y estaba a finales de febrero, ose a, ni playa ni ostias a estudiar como un desgraciado por el instituto de primero de bachillerato para ser exactos. Con mis dieciséis añitos para diecisiete. Y tres, ¡estaba en el cuerpo de un gato grande! Yo era una adolescente con un cuerpo normal, no el de un felino. Ni en mis más raros sueños había llegado a esto. Que sí, que en el momento en el que me di cuenta de que no estaba en casa y no estaba el algún lugar que conocía pensé que era un sueño, pero las sensaciones las cuales entre ellas estaban el viento, el suelo firme, el calor de los rayos del sol, eran demasiado reales para ser solo un sueño.

Unas repentinas voces hacen que salga de mi pelea mental y me esconda entre unas cajas que había alrededor. No los quiero asustar, aunque la idea es un poco tentadora, pero de momento no quiero acabar en un zoo para el entretenimiento de unos completos desconocidos.

Las voces se van acercando y yo me apretó más en el escondite, un poco difícil con mi tamaño pero bueno. Y lo que creía, de que la razón porque no los entendía era porque estaban demasiado lejos y yo tenía mayores preocupaciones como la de esconderme en medio de unas cajas. Se me esfumo dejándome un poco shockeada, no los entendía en su mayoría, no por las dos razones que especifique antes, si no porque estaban hablando en japonés. _"Ostia mierda otra preocupación más, ¿¡como coño he llegado a Japón!?"_ No espera igual solo eran japoneses que hablaban japonés pero que estaban en España eso no era raro porque japoneses en España había, aunque eso no explica porqué estaba cerca del mar.

Tras mi larga conversación conmigo misma o desvaríos, llamémoslo como queramos. Intente entender lo que decían. _"¡Gracias anime!"_

Y tras entender que las dos voces de los extraños que hablaban eran de dos hombres, intente procesar lo que decían usando todo lo que aprendí viendo mí adorado anime, que luego me digan que no sirve de nada.

\- ¡Dicen que ayer Helmeppo capturó al temible cazador de piratas! -El primer hombre que hablo, como no sé como se llaman este se llamará Josep. Me costó un tanto entender lo que decía .Y tras entenderlo me quede más confundida. _"¿Piratas? Acaso eso aún existe."_ Y quienes son los desgraciados padres que llaman a su propio hijo Helmeppo, seguro que el pobre sufre abuso escolar por ese nombre. Mis pensamiento otra vez fueron detenidos por la segunda persona, que como tampoco nos sabemos su nombre será Jamón. _"¿Qué? Tengo hambre."_

\- ¿¡Te refieres al famoso cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro!? -comento Jamón. Y yo más shockeada todavía. Y otro shock más a la lista del día. Creo que esto ya se está haciendo costumbre. Pero quien no lo aria con la mención de un personaje anime, sobre todo si es Ronronoa Zoro al cual admiro por su personalidad. Pero tal vez solo son un par de otakus como yo que han empezado a ver el anime hace poco, me intente auto convencerme. No, eso no me lo creo ni yo. Principalmente porque Helmeppo solo lo captura una vez. Y la mención en el anime es después de haber estado capturado unas tres semanas, no un día.

Pero tal vez solo tal vez, mi dificultad para entender el japonés sin subtítulos me ha pasado una mala pasada. _"Sí, eso debe ser."_

\- Algunos de los que estuvieron presentes en ese momento mencionan algo de un trato y una niña, pero igual solo se aterro de la mención del terrible capitán Morgan - comentó Josep. Y eso fue demasiada coincidencia para ser una broma pesada o una coincidencia. Tengo buena memoria para lo que quiero y para el anime sobretodo más. Y la mención de esos tres nombres juntos era demasiada coincidencia. Así que esperé a que se fueran y fui a buscar mi última pista. Una de dos o estaba en el anime de one piece o mi entendimiento del japonés es una mierda.

Salí corriendo hacía la dirección donde el olor del mar era más fuerte esquivando los espacios concurridos gracias a los oídos que tenía. Podía escuchar a varia distancia no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de esto antes.

Cuando me di cuenta el puerto de la ciudad era visible, como también, el extenso océano. Tras pararme en frente del mar y estar observándolo durante unos segundos. Me di la vuelta lentamente, poco a poco para mirar directamente lo que me daría una idea de si en verdad estaba donde creía que estaba.

Y tras darme la vuelta y mirar a la cruda realidad me quede paralizada observando mi destino o como queramos llamarlo. No sé cómo reaccionar a esto. Enfrente mío esta lo que antes era ocultado por los edificios que me rodeaban anteriormente, a lo lejos se veía ese gran edificio, que mas que un edificio me parecía un par de chimeneas nucleares, una más grande que la otra, estilo los simpsons. De color azul y con grandes letras escrito "MARINE". Y yo, pues yo en otro shock que ya se me está haciéndose me común y que ya perdí la cuenta. Que tras mucho pensar empecé a pensar en cómo he llegado allí. Y tras mucho pensar. Recordé fragmentos de lo que hice ayer por la tarde u hoy antes de llegar aquí. Y tras eso memorias difusas me llegaron a la mente entre ellas yo volviendo del instituto, yo pasando por un paso de cebra en verde, una gran bocina, un camión, un fuerte dolor repentino en mi cabeza, gritos y tras eso oscuridad, una aterradora oscuridad. Después eso no recordaba nada y no necesitaba ser un Einstein para saber de que estaba muerta o en coma cualquiera de las dos, las cuales no me parecían muy bonitas la verdad.

" _¿Estaba muerta? ¿Cómo reaccionarían mis padres y mis dos hermanos mayores tras saber la noticia? ¿Ya no podre verlos?¿Me quedare con esta forma de gato para siempre?"_ Esas y más preguntas peores o no tanto me empezaron a llegar a la cabeza mientras una gran tristeza me rodeaba, sentía que me costaba respirar y la sensación de numerosos alfileres se clavaban en mi corazón a punto de romperse. No podía más, era demasiado doloroso así que cogí carrerilla y me choque contra la pared más cercana. El choque era doloroso y me dejó un poco atontada, hasta el punto de ver unos cuantos pajaritos dándome vueltas por la cabeza y alentándome el hambre al parecer eso de ser gato me ha dado gusto por los pajaritos, además de un enorme chichón en la cabeza, pero por lo menos la presión en mi pecho avía disminuido un poco, como también los malos pensamientos en gran medida. Necesitaba una distracción, una distracción para no pensar en lo que acababa de pensar, y que mejor distracción que uno de mis preferidos personajes de anime, Ronronoa Zoro, y tras llegar a esa conclusión me dirigí en dirección a la base de la marina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿REWIEWS?**


	2. Decidido, soy un gato

**Antes que nada tengo que decir que one piece no me pertenece si no al grandísimo Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **.**

" _La aceptación te ayuda a que las cosas sean más fáciles."_

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2: DECIDIDO, SOY UN GATO**

 **.**

 **[NEKO POV]**

Tras ir por callejuelas o por lo menos intentar ir por estas, para darme cuenta de que de esas, muchas no hay, y que debido a ello he escuchado unos cuantos gritos. _"Menudos pulmones tiene la gente, y eso que solo han visto una mancha blanca por la velocidad a la que iba, si solo por ver una mancha blanca ya gritan como reaccionaran si me ven completamente, miedo me da, no sé, si por ellos o por mí."_ No espera, en realidad la idea es bastante tentadora, todo por causar unos pocos problemas y ver sus caras. Pero como voy a estar aquí un tiempo mejor dejarlo así. Decidí ir por los techos como todo superhéroe porque molo. En realidad prácticamente en sí fue porque llegue a donde estaba al principio, el puerto otra vez, no es que tuviera la orientación de Zoro, pero tras el quinto grito regresé mis pasos. Y como vi las cajas de madera todas apiladas como escale rita pegadas a una de las casas al lado del puerto, sentí que me estaban llamando. Pues aquí estamos saltando de casa en casa, con los saltos que eran bastante largos, incluso yo me sorprendí prácticamente ni necesitaba las cajas, aunque yo no lo sabía asique los primeros saltos casi se me quedan como recuerdo para toda mi vida, como el momento en el que casi perdí mis diente o colmillos, lo que sea. El punto es que casi pierdo mi dentadura. La mísera idea de solo estar en el cuerpo de un gato grande y como añadido sin dientes es de chiste, por no decir de persona con muy mala suerte.

Bueno, al caso, tras cinco minutos de saltar de tejado en tejado. Llegué a una zona donde no había casas, más concreta mente al terreno que rodeaba a la base de la marina. Mirando enfrente de mí el gran muro que había. Si no recordaba mal Zoro estaba a la izquierda de la gran puerta principal del edificio la cual estaba no muy lejos de mí. Tras ponerme en el sitio donde mis cálculos indicaban que estaba Zoro, tras echarme hacía atrás cogiendo carrerilla empecé a correr y salte cogiendo un poco de impulso en la parte superior del muro para llegar a la otra zona, aterrizando con las patas delanteras y luego las de atrás. Al mirar enfrente mío me encontré con la mirada sorprendida de Zoro que rápidamente pasó a una analítica, también podría ser llamada fulminante o la mirada del demonio, para mí como que me dio un escalofrió por la columna pero nada más, ver esa mirada atreves de una pantalla es una gran diferencia a verlo en la vida real en serio es como sentir una sensación helada por el cuerpo de repente.

El sitio era como lo recordaba, todo el suelo árido, en medio Zoro atado estilo Jesucristo en la cruz, pero sin los clavos, un bosquecillo detrás de Zoro perteneciente a la marina, separado por una verja de metal, y los laterales iguales excepto que el derecho tenía una verja de metal que conecta al edificio principal de la marina.

Tras eso me acerque hasta una distancia prudente no quería asustarlo (aunque dudo mucho que lo haga) o que me viera como una amenaza, una de dos. Así que a una distancia de dos metros de él me coloqué y me senté a todo estilo gato. Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto, y es un poco preocupante pero bueno.

Durante un minuto estuvimos teniendo una pelea de miradas al parecer. Hasta que él fue el primero en romper el silencio aunque no me extraña porque yo no podía hablar.

\- Para ser un gato has crecido bastante, ¿exactamente que te han dado de comer? - al parecer no me vio como un enemigo si no me habría mandado su peor mirada, por mi parte no esperaba eso, así que simplemente me encogí de hombros, un brillo de sorpresa paso por sus ojos pero rápidamente volvieron a los mismos inexpresivos ojos, al parecer no esperaba de que le entendiera o algo y solo era un pregunta para sí mismo. Yo quería decir algo pero no podía hablar. De repente una bombilla se me ilumino en la cabeza, si no podía hablar podía escribir en la arena un mensaje, pero de repente mi ilusión se fue a pique al darme cuenta de que no sabía escribir japonés, haciendo que un aura depresiva me rodeara. Esto era una mierda. Recibí una mirada curiosa por parte del espadachín por mis cambios de humor tan notorios pero lo ignoré más pendiente de mi auto depresión.

El sonido de un oso gruñendo hizo que mi aura depresiva se disipara de inmediato, como si nunca hubiera estado allí y dirigí una mirada curiosa hacia su estomago de donde provenía el sonido, tras unos segundos en silencio mirando no pude aguantar más y me eche a reír, me caí al suelo tapándome la cara con las patas mientras me echaba una risa. Al parecer tenía hambre, en su segundo día y ya le rugía el estómago de hambre. Aunque no me extrañaba no comía tanto como Luffy pero comía por tres personas eso ya era bastante. Mi risa pareció molestarlo porque me fulminó con la mirada aunque yo la ignoré.

\- ¡Oi! Maldito gato no te rías - me grito pero eso solo hizo que me riera con más ganas.

Al pasar unos minutos mi risa se detuvo. Y me di cuenta de que el también me llamaba gato. _"O sea que ¿era un gato? Bueno no es como si me importara mucho. Así que estaba proclamado y/o decidido, era un gato."_ Tras mi pequeña proclamación levanté la vista para mirar a Zoro que aún me estaba fulminando con la mirada le envíe una sonrisa de no romper ni un plato, o eso intente, salió un poco… rara por así decirlo, ya que estaba en la forma de un gato. _"Bueno vale parecía que en ved de sonreír parecía que estaba estreñida pero oye es la primera vez que lo intento."_ y ya se sabe ese dicho la practica da la experiencia, pero por lo menos hizo que dejara de fulminarme con la mirada a pasar a una sonrisa burlona. Al parecer le izo gracia mi intento de sonrisa inocente. Y al final los papeles cambiaron porque era yo la que lo estaba fulminando a él y él el que se burlaba, maldita sea.

El sonido de unas pisadas a lo lejos me advirtió de que alguien venía hacia aquí probablemente los marines, haciendo que mis orejas se elevaran y mirara hacia lo lejos para ver la verja que tras ella conectaba a la zona de los grandes edificios de forma extraña de la marina. Viendo unas manchas las cuales seguramente eran personas, las cuales todavía estaban un poco lejos, pero mejor irse cuanto antes.

Me acerque a Zoro rápidamente haciendo un impulso con mis patas traseras apoyándome en su pecho con las delanteras dándole un lame tazo en la mejilla izquierda, ante su mirada atónita. Antes de darme la vuelta y saltar el muro como anteriormente, usando la parte superior del muro para dar un último impulso.

Al mirar alrededor me fije que sería mala idea ir al pueblo. Así que pensé en dar la vuelta al edificio de la marina tal vez había un bosque. Tras hacer dar la vuelta al edificio encontré lo que buscaba. Un amplio bosque, al parecer la ciudad estaba en la parte delantera mientras que la parte posterior no estaba habitada. Al mirar alrededor vi como la zona se ampliaba y la vegetación aumentaba alrededor tras deambular sin rumbo durante más de una hora por el bosque para reconocer la zona, encontré algunos manzanos, perales, melocotoneros y demás al parecer era de aquí de dónde sacan parte de la fruta los de la isla. El problema, alcanzar la fruta bueno con mi tamaño solo tenía que empujar el tronco del árbol y ver si caían unas cuantas. Pero ya que estábamos podría llevarlas unas cuantas a Zoro. Y ahora la gran cuestión era como conseguía llevársela _. "Esto es como misión imposible, no voy a llevarla de una en una principalmente porque acabaré agotada y la fruta babeada, anda si rima y todo."_

Podría conseguir algo para llevar la fruta, eso solo significaba una cosa y es volver al pueblo. Y tras ya tener algo que hacer me dirigí hacia el pueblo de nuevo. Esto es como un sube y baja sin fin, al final me mareo.

Cuando llegue al pueblo el día ya estaba acabando y el sol ya estaba escondiéndose por el horizonte. Ya casi no había nadie por las calles y los que quedaban ya se estaban dirigiendo a sus hogares. Esperé a que eso ocurriera y cuando ya no había nadie me metí por dentro de las calles para ver si encontraba algo para llevar la fruta a Zoro, nunca esperé que la vista nocturna de los gatos fuera tan buena, era como ver de día, ostia es como tener gafas nocturnas en los ojos. Tras caminar por las calles llegue a la calle principal era tan raro caminar por un lugar por donde es muy concurrido que este deshabitado. Era como una ciudad fantasma, solo faltaba la volita esa girando que siempre aparece de la nada en las películas del oeste, como un visto, no visto.

Tras observar en todas las direcciones sobre todo en los puestos cerrados que había alrededor observe que encima de unas cajas había una gran cesta de mimbre era bastante grande lo suficiente como para que un bebe pudiera caber dentro perfectamente sin ningún problema, estaba un poco vieja pero por lo demás era perfecta. Y lo mejor de todo tenía asa, podría llevar la cesta fácilmente sin ningún problema. _"Vaya ~ fue más fácil de lo que pensé, pero no me voy a quejar, igual el que se queja es el propietario de la cesta mañana por la mañana al darse cuenta de que la cesta no está, bueno poniéndolo de forma bonita solo se la estoy tomando prestada."_ Tras agarrarla con los dientes me dirigí de nuevo al bosque, me asenté en las raíces de un árbol, deje la cesta a un lado de mi un tanto lejos, por no romperla mientras dormía, si, para mi desgracia tenia la manía de abrazar las cosas que había alrededor mío mientras dormía y no quería que por accidente la cesta se me rompiera mientras dormía. Tras tumbarme en la raíz del árbol haciéndome bolita y quedándome dormida al instante alejándome de todas las preocupaciones y demás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿REWIEWS?**


	3. Anda si puedo hablar

**Antes que nada tengo que decir que one piece no me pertenece si no al grandísimo Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Cada día hay una sorpresa y algo nuevo, tú decides si eso es algo bueno o malo."_

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3: ANDA SI PUEDO HABLAR**

 **.**

 **[NEKO POV]**

Los rayos del sol empezaron a darme de frente en la cara haciéndome imposible seguir durmiendo. Al abrir los ojos me fije que estaba en un bosque, un poco desorientada por aun estar dormida _"¿Por qué narices estoy en medio de un bosque? ¿Es que alguno de mis hermanos me está intentando gastar una broma de mal gusto?"_ Pero esa opción se fue rápidamente a la mierda porque era imposible, con lo sobre protectores que eran conmigo los cuales ni un mosquito dejaban que se me acercára, pero los recuerdos de ayer hicieron que me despertara de sopetón, teniendo la sensación de que un balde de agua fría cayera encima de mí. Tras pensar en ello un rato me fui levantando poco a poco agarre la cesta la cual parecía que había sobrevivido a la caída y me dirigí hacía los árboles con frutas no estaban muy lejos.

Tras llegar deje la cesta en un lateral del tronco y me puse a dos patas empujando el tronco unas cuantas veces haciendo que algunas peras cayeran a la hierba mojada por el rocío de la mañana. Las pinche con las garras y metía más de la mitad de ellas en la cesta y me comí las que no había metido en la cesta, me fui al siguiente árbol y así continué hasta tener la cesta llena de peras, manzanas y melocotones, tanto como también mi estómago. Y me dirigí hacía donde Zoro estaba.

Como las veces dos anteriores salte el muro pero esta vez con mucho más cuidado para que la fruta no se cayeran. Al mirar al frente me encontré con que Zoro se había despertado al percibir movimiento. Al parecer su sueño es más ligero de lo normal debido a que no tiene sus espadas y de regalo que está atado. Al verme se quedo mirándome fijamente y al ver la cesta hizo que levantara una ceja para dar a entender la duda que se formulo en su cabeza. _"¿Y ahora la gran duda como narices le doy de comer? Porque la única manera que se me ocurre es pinchar la fruta con las garras y darle de comer a todo estilo bebe y el avioncito. Y eso no creo que le haga mucha gracia que digamos, pero bueno ¿a quién le importa?, a mi no, más bien es interesante y una oportunidad única para burlarme de él."_

Y tras mi decisión, me acerque hasta él y coloqué la cesta de frutas justo al lado suyo. Creo que entendió lo que quería hacer. Aunque no creo que sea tan difícil después de todo hasta Luffy se daría cuenta de ello, aunque no es de extrañar él usa todas sus neuronas cuando de comer se trata.

\- Lárgate maldito gato, no tengo hambre - era obvio que se quería deshacer de mi, como también que eso de que no tiene hambre no se lo cree ni él. Después de todo su estómago ayer rugió más que un oso enfadado y eso ya es decir. Y creo que mi mirada se lo dejó muy claro. Me hizo tanta gracia que hasta me dio por contestarle inconscientemente olvidándome de que estaba en el cuerpo de un gato y no podía hablar.

\- Claro eso no se lo cree ni tú y estomago que rugió como un oso ayer nyan ~ - una voz dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo expresar…. _"Espera, esa voz acababa de salir de mi, estoy segura, mis oídos no me engañan y encima con por así decirlo con un extraño acento, maldita sea ¿Eso siquiera se puede ser llamado acento?"_ El acento es a lo que nos referimos a lo que queda de tu costumbre de hablar en tu idioma al cambiar a otro. Y en este momento hay un problema a pesar de que le he contestado en japonés un poco dificultado con un hacento español, lo que parecía destacar más era que el punto culminante del problema es que el puñetero acento de las narices era el de un gato. _"¡Espera! ¡Como narices he hablado!"_ Eso es extraño, mirando la cara de pasmado de Zoro con los ojos más abiertos como nunca antes, junto con la mandíbula desencajada la cual parece que quiere caerse hasta el suelo, es obvio que lo he hecho, pero oye no lo culpo no todos los días ves un gato que habla. Además tras pensarlo un poco el acento esta chulo, y único, ¿quién demonios habla como yo? Pues eso nadie. Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a esto un tanto demasiado rápido pero ¿y qué? Estoy en One Piece donde te puedes encontrar animales parlantes (ahora yo incluida), peces más grandes que una isla entera, personas que adquieren una habilidad extraña tras comerse una fruta, tipos con traje de astronauta que se creen la gran cosa, personas que pueden cortar un barco por la mitad, gente que puede crecer por más de tres metros de altura, y muchas cosas más. Si eso no es raro no sé lo que lo es, mi problema es muy pequeño comparado con las extrañas cosas que ocurren aquí.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara nyan? Es como si se te hubiera comido la lengua el gato - no pude evitar reírme de mi broma sin gracia, pero es que su cara era muy graciosa. _"¿Dónde hay una cámara de fotos cuando se la necesita?, al parecer aquí no."_ Al parecer que hablara por segunda vez hizo que saliera de su estupor.

\- El gato hablo - murmuro para sí mismo aunque claro con las orejas que cargo no fue problema escucharlo.

-Que listo Einstein nyan ~ - comente con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Quién? - pregunto un tanto desconcertado por la respuesta que le di, al parecer no conocen a Albert Einstein aquí aunque no me extraña si usan caracolas como teléfonos móviles.

\- Nadie, ¿quieres comer o no nyan? - cambie de tema no tenía ganas de empezar a explicarle cosas del científico de física en este momento.

\- No tengo hambre - respondió, por dios este chico es más orgulloso de lo que pensaba, ¿Cuál es el problema de decir que tiene hambre? Es normal tenerla si tiene dos días sin comer algo. Y al parecer ya no lo ve raro el que un gato esté hablando o por lo menos intenta no pensar en ello.

\- No seas tan orgulloso, es obvio que tienes hambre, si ayer te rugió el estomago como el de un oso hambriento nyan ~ - Exclame sin alzar la voz mirándolo como idiota.

\- No necesito escuchar eso de un maldito gato parlante, puedo cuidarme yo solo - murmuro con molestia por esta extraña conversación.

\- Lo dice el hombre que está amarrado en un palo a todo estilo Jesucristo nyan ~ - me burle de él, y creo que se va hacer costumbre porque es muy divertido.

\- ¿Quién? - y otra vez lo dejo desconcertado, y me mirara como marciano.

\- Un tipo al que crucificaron, por extender sus ideales, junto por ser hijo encarnado de Dios o algo así nyan ~.- Simplifique un resumen un tanto corto, para que se enterara un poco.

\- ¿Y eso cuando narices fue? - exclamo aún más desconcertado por lo que estaba diciendo. Yo creo que le voy a fundir el cerebro por tanta información extraña.

\- Si lo redondeamos un poco, unos dos mil años atrás, pero eso no es de lo que estábamos hablando nyan ~. Estábamos hablando de el sonido de tus tripas nyan ~. ¿O era de que tienes que dejar ese estúpido orgullo, y admitir que tienes hambre nyan?- le respondí, pero cada vez ,en algún momento de la conversación empecé ha hacerme la pregunta para mí misma. Y me parece que algo que le dije lo dejé desconcertado pero bueno, que importa. -Aremos esto, yo te doy de comer, ya que tuve la decencia de traerte la comida y no pienso haberlo hecho para nada te la vas a comer, además no está envenenada, si eso es lo que te preocupa, tú me agradas nyan ~ .- Le dije, y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, pinché una pera con una de mis garras y rápidamente use el impulso de mis patas traseras para levantarme y sujetarme con una de las patas delantera la cual no tenía la fruta en la garra colocarla en su pecho y meterle a presión la fruta en la boca, tan rápido que incluso flash me hubiera envidiado.

El mordió la fruta por mero reflejo, más que por otra cosa. Y yo solo sonreí por eso, era bastante interesante entretenido hacer eso sobretodo porque él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. _"En momentos como este hace que eche de menos mi forma humana y un rotulador permanente, como me gustaría tener uno de esos aquí y poderle hacer borra tajos en la cara. Bueno por lo menos se vale soñar."_ Para cuando me di cuenta yo ya le había dado de comer todas las frutas de la cesta de forma automática sin darme casi cuenta. _"Que cosas."_ Al parecer el tenia bastante hambre porque no abrió la boca asta mucho más tarde.

\- Marimo-nyan ¿no vas a darme las gracias porque te he dado de comer? - le pregunte con toda la inocencia del mundo, como si en ningún momento le llegue a insultar ni nada.

\- ¿¡Como narices me has llamado maldito gato!? ¡Ya verás cuando me suelten dentro de un mes te voy a cortar en trocitos! - exclamo fulminándome con la mirada e intentos inútiles de intentar ahogarme con las manos ya que estaba atado. _"Vaya ~, esto es entretenido."_

-Primero que todo yo soy una chica, por si no te has dado cuenta nyan ~. Y segundo, si me quieres matar no tienes que esperar un mes, solo vas estar atado tres semanas. Además, ¡cómo puedes decirle eso a quién te ha alimentado nyan! Haces que me duela el corazón por tus duras palabras nyan ~ -. Dije mientras ponía cara de pesar por lo último que dije, para ponerlo más realismo a lo que decía. _"Deberían darme un Oscar por mi maravillosa actuación. Ahora lo único que me falta es aprender a la mirada esa del gato con botas de Shrek."_

\- ¿De qué narices estés hablando? ¿Cómo me van a soltar antes de tiempo los de la marina? - al parecer de lo que dije solo le importo eso lo demás se la sudo. _"Maldito seas Marimo y yo que te alimente."_

\- Eso es lo que va a pasar y en ningún momento he dicho que fueran a ser los de la marines, si no un pirata, tú cree lo que quieras Marimo-nyan –. Le sonreí a todo estilo gato Cheshire de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas. Haciendo que él me vea como si estuviera viendo un maldito loco que no tiene salvación, haciendo que mi sonrisa aumente mientras que empecé a contar la cuenta atrás para la llegada de el más loco y muy mono monito. – Solo quedan diecinueve días nyan ~-. Cante para hacerle más hincapié a esto, lo cual solo aumento su creencia de que yo estaba loco _"¿Pero a quien le importaba? A mí no."_ Pensé para mi mismo mientras sonreía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿REWIEWS?**


	4. Los engranajes se mueven

**Antes que nada tengo que decir que one piece no me pertenece si no al grandísimo Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Cuando algo comienza, se dice que los engranajes del tiempo empiezan a girar."_

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4: LOS ENGRANAJES SE MUEVEN**

 **.**

 **[NEKO POV]**

Los días pasaban y parecía que se hacía rutina lo de dormir en el bosque, recoger la fruta, ir donde Marimo-nyan esta y darle de comer (todo es fruta y me alegro de que haya tantos árboles de frutas porque si no, se darían cuenta de que estoy robando unas pocas frutas, bueno lo de pocas no me lo creo ni yo pero bueno) y eso se producía tres veces al día: desayuno, comida y cena. Si estuviera en mi cuerpo humano todos estos viajes de ida y venida junto con lo de comer solo fruta, me hubieran servido como por así decirlo "operación bikini" pero no estaba en mi cuerpo sino en el de un gato así que no funcionaba y otra vez que me entra una depresión. Lo bueno es que no me dura por más de un minuto. En los días que han pasado me he dado cuenta de unas cosas importantes por así decirlo, entre ellas la marina le deja usar a Marimo-nyan el "trono" por así decirlo tres veces al día, sin mencionar de que ahora dice _estaba delicioso_ o algún que otro cumplido cada vez que le doy de comer y no se niega a que le de comer. También me he aprendido los turnos así que voy después de eso a visitarlo, después de todo es un ser humano, un humano con la fuerza de un monstruo, un cuerpo bastante indestructible y la sonrisa de un demonio, pero eso no cambia que sea humano por muy Marimo que sea. Además al cabo de una semana ya prácticamente casi siempre por no decir siempre lo encuentro dormido, lo que quiere decir que mi presencia no le parece la de un enemigo, que sí, que duerme bastante en el anime incluso en ocasiones si hay enemigos cerca pero eso es después de que se une a Luffy que se hace más tolerante, pero como aun no se ha unido a Luffy y ya hace eso conmigo. Es agradable saberlo, me hace sentir de alguna manera aceptada a su manera. También me he dado cuenta de que ya no le importa que le llame Marimo-nyan, y parece que mis cambios de humor junto con las cosas inteligibles que digo ya no las pone en duda ¿o es que las ignora? Bueno sea lo que sea es agradable. También me he dado cuenta de que el idioma en el que hablan es una mezcla de japonés e inglés lo que hace que me líe y a la vez me ayude a comprender lo que dice en mayor medida ¿o tal vez solo tal vez me líe más? Hay creo que ahora si estoy liada. Otra cosa interesante fue algo que sucedió después de la primera semana, había ido a la ciudad por pura curiosidad, en su mayoría estaba con Marimo-nyan o en el bosque pero hora estaba con curiosidad y soy muy curiosa así que fui por los tejados para ver como es la ciudad. Bueno, el caso, es que uno de los tejados estaba muy viejo y me caí dentro de una casa. O sea que me lleve una parte del tejado por delante, pero oye es culpa del propietario del tejado. _"¡Como narices tiene un tejado tan poco estable!, así nadie puede ir por los tejados._ _A de más, gracias a mi ahora tiene un hermoso tragaluz, solo tiene que limpiar todo el estropicio del tejado roto obviamente tenía que estar agradecido de que yo se le hubiera hecho, además del hecho de que gracias a mí ninguna persona ya recibiría el golpe para cuando les diera por ir por los tejados."_ Bueno al caso, es que en lo que parece un salón de estar, o más bien lo que fue un salón de estar el cual estaba lleno de escombros.

El sonido que se produjo por mi caída hizo que el dueño de la casa fuera haber lo que había pasado y yo que me había caído estaba en problemas mi pata estaba atorada con uno de los escombros haciéndome que intentara desatorarme pero no lo conseguía, necesitaba ser más pequeño para quitármelo de encima y tampoco podía romperlo con la otra pata porque la necesitaba como punto de apoyo de la parte delantera. Los pasos apresurados del dueño de la casa hizo que lo intentara con más fuerza deseando con todas mis fuerzas ser más pequeño para poder irme de ahí porque no quería estar presente para cuando el dueño de la casa se diera cuenta de que tenía un boquete en el tejado, no espera retrocedamos, de que se diera cuenta de que tiene un hermoso tragaluz. Como si el cielo o el infierno me hubieran escuchado sentí un gran calor en mi interior como si fuego corriera por todo mi interior pero sin dañarme. Pude liberarme tan fácilmente que me pareció estúpido que no podía liberarme antes no antes de rodar hacia atrás por soltarme de repente, pero el sonido de los pasos apresurados prácticamente al otro lado me hizo estabilizarme y correr rápidamente hacia la ventana del anteriormente salón, la cual para mi suerte estaba abierta. _"Menos mal no quisiera romperla, ejem, re modelar la ventana también."_ Así que salte desde donde estaba por la ventana para chocar contra la pared de otra casa haciéndome que resbale hacia abajo y yo por muy rápida acción saque mis garras e intente agarrarme a la pared y ¡sorpresa! un descubrimiento, al parecer mis garras son bastante duras porque sentí que la pared a la que estaba agarrada con ellas estaba hecha de mantequilla y por lo tanto no me ayudo mucho intentar sujetarme y descendí un poco más lento debido a que por lo menos hacía algo la maldita pared pero eso no cambio el hecho de que al llegar al suelo el choque hiciera que me doliera el trasero como los mil demonios. Y tras recuperarme un poco del dolor de trasero que tenía me fije en algo extraño todo parecía más grande y más grande de lo que antes me parecía desde la perspectiva del cuerpo en el que estaba. Así que si, era raro, observe mi entorno y observe que estaba en un callejón el cual usaban como basurero o algo por el estilo había numerosas cajas rotas y demás entre ellas había algunos cristales rotos así que me aproveche de ello y me acerque y observe mi reflejo en uno de los cristales rotos que había cerca de mí y me vi. Y la razón de por qué me había liberado de eso fue por una simple cosa: me había encogido, tenía el tamaño de un gato normal, seguía teniendo el aspecto de antes pero más pequeño.

\- ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! - un grito resonó en toda la isla, y tengo que decir de que yo casi me desmallo del dolor que me produjo eso, tenía los oídos muy desarrollados así que ese grito casi me manda a la próxima vida por el dolor. Y ahí la gran inconclusa. _"¿Quién narices ha gritado tan alto? Porque ese obviamente no he sido yo. Ah… ha sido el propietario de la casa que ha sufrido una remo delación repentina, y por como a gritado no le ha gustado nada."_ Así que como la persona inteligente que soy corrí lo más rápido que pude alejándome de la escena del crimen tan rápido que incluso el correcaminos me hubiera envidiado.

Y esa es una de mis experiencias que añadiría a mi lista de "experiencias inesperadas" si es que pudiera escribir, pero no puedo. También me hubiera gustado fotografiar la cara de Marimo-nyan cuando me vio en este tamaño, la cual era de sorprendida y extrañado la cual más tarde paso a una de exasperación como si debería decirse así mismo que no era tan extraño por ser yo. _"No sé como sentirme ante eso."_ Pero para otra de mis desgracia no tenía una cámara de fotos y tampoco podría hacerlo si la tuviera, sentí como un aura deprimente me rodeaba hasta sentí que a mí alrededor empezaron a crecer setas por mi aura depresiva, lo que es una cosa rara. Tras mi minuto de auto compasión volví a pensar en las cosas que han pasado en los últimos días y entre ellos se encuentra el que he aprendido como cambiar de tamaño mi cuerpo, al parecer tengo que pensarlo con mucho esmero y al cabo de unos segundos mi cuerpo por dentro se calentaba por dentro y crecía por sí mismo hasta el tamaño deseado, aunque no he descubierto el tamaño máximo, el mínimo es del tamaño de un gatito recién nacido.

Y aquí estamos, si no me equivoco ya han pasado tres semanas así que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que aparezcan Luffy y Coby. Mientras tanto, yo estaba tumbada en la arena can el tamaño con el que aparecí el primer día al lado de Zoro el cual estaba durmiendo. ¿Pero cuando no? Desde que no me ve como un enemigo me doy cuenta de que duerme todo el día, y lo peor que parece que me ha contagiado lo de dormir por todas partes. Unas voces hicieron que levantara la cabeza y me reprendiera mentalmente por haberme contagiado por el sueño de Zoro hasta el punto de no darme cuenta de que había alguien cerca. Para darme cuenta de que enfrente de mí estaba nada más y nada menos que el monito hiperactivo. _" ¡Ya está aquí!"_

\- ¿Dónde está el demonio malvado? - pregunto este mientras miraba alrededor, mientras fijaba mis ojos azulados en él, moviendo el rabo con emoción, mientras escuchaba otra voz detrás del muro la cual supongo que es la de Coby. – ¡Ahí está! - exclamo para luego desaparecer y aparecer justo enfrente de donde estábamos mientras se colocaba encima del muro.- ¡Mira, ése es!-. Dijo mientras miraba a Zoro con su típica sonrisa, la cual es muy contagiosa.

\- ¡Dudo de que esté aquí! - dijo una voz la cual terminó con un grito ahogado, para darme cuenta de que era Coby y su característico pelo rosado. _"Wow ~, me sigo sorprendiendo por la gama de colores de cabello que hay por aquí."_

\- Si desatamos esas cuerdas, podrá escapar fácilmente ¿verdad? - pregunto Luffy mientras que yo sonreía ante sus palabras. _"Que mente más simple tiene, pero es así como me gusta que sea."_

\- ¡No digas estupideces! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si un tipo así se escapa!? ¡Estoy seguro de que vendría a matarte, Luffy-san! - gritó Coby alarmado, lo peor de todo es que Luffy lo decía completamente enserio para mi gracia.

\- No te preocupes yo soy fuerte - comentó, haciendo que Coby llorara por su despreocupación. _"Ah ~, tan despreocupado como siempre."_ Pensé para mí misma antes de que notara que Luffy se había dado cuenta de que había dado cuenta de mi presencia donde tuvimos una guerra de miradas durante un rato, para luego volver a pasar la mirada a Zoro otra vez pues este empezó a gritar.

\- ¡Hey, ustedes! Me están molestando… ¡Váyanse! - dijo Zoro el cual se acababa de despertar, sus palabras también podían significar _quiero dormir pero vosotros me molestáis, ¡Váyanse!_ Haciendo que yo me riera en voz baja haciendo que Zoro me mirara por el rabillo del ojo sin apartar la mirada de los desconocidos, de los cuales Coby grito por el susto y empezó a murmurar a Luffy que no importaba cuántas vidas tuviera no viviría para contarlo si tenía a Zoro como nakama. El golpe seco de algo hizo que girara la mirada hacia donde se produjo el ruido para ver una niña la cual les dijo que mantuvieran silencio a Luffy y Coby antes de pasar dentro del muro a través de una escalera y una cuerda, lo que es una niña inteligente, la pregunta es _"¿cómo narices consigue llevar esa escalera ahí con la comida en las manos?"_ Ante la mirada curiosa de ambos antes de que Coby gritara, otra vez.

\- ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Luffy-san, detenla por favor! ¡La matará! - exclamo Coby. Mientras Luffy se quedaba mirando.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Zoro, mientras que yo sonreía al darme cuenta de que su vos se había suavizado bastante con la niña _"Aw ~ si en realidad tiene una debilidad por los niños aunque no lo diga."._

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Te preparé unos onigiri -. Dijo la niña con una sonrisa muy inocente, haciendo que yo me derritiera internamente, sip, tenía un problema por las cosas lindas.

\- ¿Quieres morir, enana? ¡Vete! -. grito Zoro, obviamente sabía sobre el cartel donde decía que no se podía ayudar a un criminal. _"Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que no le importa lo que me pase a mí? ¿O es que me ve lo suficientemente terca para saber que no me detendría por ese estúpido cartel? ¿O por ser un gato eso no me cuenta? Opciones, opciones, qué más dará al final todo se descubrirá… creo."_

\- Pero onii-chan no has comido nada -. Dijo mientras desenvolvía los oniguiris. _"Eso no es técnicamente correcto."_ Pensé para mí misma mientras observaba la escena, mientras seguía siendo ignorada, y de momento no me importaba, era entretenido. –¡Mira! Ésta es la primera vez que las hago. Las preparé con todo mi amor-. Esas palabras fueron suficientes para sentir las ganas de ir a abrazarla y restregar mi mejilla con la suya, pero me contuve porque estaba en el cuerpo de un gato. Y al parecer no fui la única afectada por ello, Zoro también lo fue, el cual se quedó un tanto aturdido, antes de volver a su cara habitual.

\- ¡No tengo hambre! ¡Me molestas! ¡Apresúrate y vete a casa! - exclamo intentando hacer que se fuera la chica.

\- Pero… - dudo la chica.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no quiero nada! ¡No me obligues a golpearte! - gruño Zoro haciendo que me levantara y le golpeara un poco con mi cuerpo y lo mirase con incredulidad. _"¿Enserio? No podías decirlo de una mejor manera? Además, ¿Cómo narices vas a golpearla si estas atado? ¿Pensé que te habrías dado cuenta después de estar atado tres semanas?"_ Y le habría reprendido si no fuera porque el sonido de una verja abriéndose hizo que dirigiera mi mirada hacia allí. _"¿Enserio? ¿No una, sino dos veces no te das cuenta de que viene alguien?"_ Me reprendí mentalmente por segunda vez en el día.

\- No deberías estar abusando de los niños - dijo el tipo con la cara más rara que he tenido el placer de conocer mientras era acompañado por dos marines el cual sonreía con una sonrisa muy molesta y Zoro le dirigía una mirada molesta.- Al parecer tienes mucha energía Roronoa Zoro -.

\- Han aparecido más extraños… - dijo Luffy el cual hizo que por su culpa casi me parto el culo por su comentario, el cual él no se equivocaba, haciendo que me riera en silencio.

\- Gracias a Dios. Estoy seguro de que son Marines. Ahora la niña estará a salvo -. Escuche decir a Coby. _"Por Dios tiene una voz muy baja, menos mal de que tengo unos oídos muy desarrollados porque sino."_

\- ¡Hey! Esos onigiri se ven deliciosos -. Murmuro el cara rara también llamado Helmeppo, el cual le arrebato un onigiri a la chica y darle un mordisco mientras la chica le decía que no. Y en menos de un segundo la cara de Helmeppo era la de completo asco. _"Oh ~, parece que no le gustó el onigiri."_ \- ¡Qué asco! ¡Están llenos de azúcar! Los onigiri necesitan sal! ¡Sal! - grito y remarco este último punto.

\- Pero… pensaba qué sabrían mejor si estaban dulces -. Murmuro mientras se entristecía la niña, haciendo que unas increíble ganas de darle un buen golpe a Helmeppo por hacer que la niña pusiera esa cara me invadieran pero no podía golpearlo por el mísero hecho de que no tengo brazos sino unas pata... con garras. _"Oh ~, eso suena mejor que el puñetazo."_ Y le abría dado un buen zarpado si no hubiera sido porque mi prioridad cambio en un segundo.

\- ¡Dame eso! - exclamo el idiota antes de tirar el otro onigiri al suelo y empezarlo a pisotearlo.

\- ¡Detente! ¡Detente! - grito la chica intentando de que esta dejara de pisotearlo haciendo que mis ganas de golpearlo se multiplicasen, mientras oía quejarse a Coby por su crueldad. –Lo había preparado con todo mi corazón-. Dijo la chica con un poco de dificultad mientras numerosas lágrimas se amontonaban en los ojos, haciendo que se me oprimiera el corazón y me intentara acercar a ella poco a poco para no asustarla. _"Primero consolar a la persona triste, luego ya se rompen todos los huesos de la persona que se atrevió ha hacerle llorar."_

\- ¿No has leído este cartel? - comento el maldito cara rara ignorando las lagrimas de la niña mientras sacaba un cartel y lo empezó a leer -"Cualquiera que ayude a un criminal será ejecutado por Morgan, Capitán de los marines."- finalizó, haciendo que la niña se asustara por ello. –Supongo que hasta una mocosa malcriada tiene que saber quién es mi padre -.

\- ¿Padre? - preguntó Luffy el cual seguía en el muro.

\- Entonces, ¿ese es el hijo del capitán Morgan? - comento Coby.

\- ¡Hey! Llévate ha esta mocosa- ordeno Helmeppo, recibiendo una mirada atónita de uno de los marines que lo acompañaban. - ¡Te estoy diciendo que la eches! ¡Estas desobedeciendo mis órdenes! ¡Se lo diré a mi padre! - grito agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa al marine.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo haré ahora mismo! - grito el marine asustado antes de acercarse a la chica la cual se asusto y retrocedió un paso antes de ser agarrada por el marine el cual se disculpo con ella murmurándose lo para que nadie más lo ollera antes de lanzarla volando maldiciéndome por haber sido tan lenta al acercarme poco a la chica, pero es que no quería asustarla, haciendo que cogiera carrerilla y fuera tras la chica ante la mirada atónita de los marines los cuales acababan de notar mi presencia. Mientras saltaba el muro y agarraba el cuello de la camisa de la chica la cual estaba gritando por el miedo, di una vuelta en el aire para prepararme y caer en una posición de pie sin que la chica no se hiciera daño si no fuera porque unos brazos de repente me agarraron y se llevaron el golpe por mí.

Al mirar hacia arriba noté que el que me había agarrado fue Luffy el cual estaba sonriendo más para la chica que para mí.

\- Gra- gracias - murmuro la chica para ambos, antes de que me mirara un poco extraño junto con Luffy para que luego lamiera la cara de la chica en un intento de tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Estás bien, Luffy-san? - grito Coby mientras se ha cercaba hacia nosotros corriendo antes de pararse en seco y mirarme sorprendido, para darme cuenta de que Luffy estaba mirando hacia donde estaba el muro, y Coby salía del shock y se dirigía a la chica para preguntarla de si esta estaba herida. Para luego ver a Luffy dirigirse hacia el otro lado, mientras yo tiraba del cuello de la camisa de la chica para que empezáramos a movilizarnos lo cual hicimos, mientras recibía miradas extrañas por parte de Coby y una mirada iluminada por parte de la niña. _"¿Por qué siento una mala sensación?"_

* * *

Luffy había regresado y había comenzado a explicar lo que había pasado cuando había ido a ver a Zoro, distrayendo a la niña, para mi gran ilusión y salvación, porque la niña no había dejado de achuchar me como peluche y casi asfixiarme hasta la muerte. _"¿Es así como se sentían mis peluches cuando duermo? Porque si es así me siento un tanto culpable. Y veo que mi mala sensación no era equivocada."_

\- ¿¡De verdad!? - exclamo la niña ilusionada. Mientras que yo me tumbaba en las escaleras para recuperar el aire que me faltaba.

\- Sí, se lo comió todo no dejó nada - explico Luffy.

\- ¡Estoy tan feliz! - sonrió ilusionada, la niña de la cual no sabía su nombre, sip, soy pésima con los nombres.

\- Me pregunto si Zoro es un mal hombre como dicen los rumores… -murmuro Coby para sí mismo.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! - exclamo la chica para luego entristeceré - Pero… onii-chan está en la cárcel por nuestra culpa - dijo mientras una mirada culpable aparecía en su cara.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Luffy el cual la mando una mirada desconcertada.

\- Todo es culpa de Helmeppo… El hijo del capitán Morgan - dijo la chica mientras les contaba lo que ocurría, mientras yo iba enfundándome al enterarme de que las heridas de Zoro eran porque el estúpido de Helmeppo lo pegaba, es decir, no es como si yo me iba a acordar de toda la trama, y si eso no era suficiente mi yo inconsciente, lo cual soy mucho, si no me lo dicen directamente yo ni me entero, no me había dado cuenta, además no es como si estuviera presente, para cuando vinieran los marines yo ya me había largado, y lo de las heridas pues como que pensé que se las había hecho él solo. _"Vale, creo que mi estupidez es peor que la de Luffy."_ Y ahora mi sentimiento de ira fue remplazado por uno de culpabilidad mientras un aura depresiva me rodeaba.

\- ¿Eso es lo que ocurrió? - pregunto Coby mientras la chica lloraba y yo me enroscaba alrededor de ella para tranquilizara, lo cual conseguí hacer un poco tanto para ella como para mí. Un ruido de algo rompiéndose hizo que mirara en esa dirección junto con los otros tres, haciendo que nos dirigiéramos hacia allá, para encontrarnos con Helmeppo, y como su nombre es muy extraño y largo a partir de ahora se llama Po que es una muy buena abreviación, el cual estaba reclamando comida, mientras yo miraba alrededor del bar al que habíamos entrado para darme cuenta de una pelirroja. _"Nami a la vista."_

\- ¡No tengo mucho tiempo! ¡Apresúrate! – Exclamo Po mientras le rellenaban una copa de vino haciendo que apartase mi mirada de Nami y dirigiera mi mirada hacia Po. – Oh, así está bien. Ya que estoy aburrido de esperar. He decidido ejecutar a Zoro mañana. Vayan preparándose todos -. Dijo mientras comenzara a reírse como idiota, haciendo que me enfureciera y fuera rápidamente hacia él y le mordiera el brazo a trabes de su ropa con todas mis fuerzas provocando que gritara de dolor y me mirara alarmado porque la verdad creo que le dolió bastante, es decir siento el sabor metálico en la boca y creo que igual asta le dejo cicatriz _"Que cosas."_ Le deje de morder rápidamente cuando vi que Luffy le iba a golpear, lo cual hizo, haciendo que Po volara por los aires y se chocara contra la pared. Y gracias a dios que lo he soltado porque igual al estarlo mordiendo también yo hubiera salido volando o peor, me hubiera quedado con un trozo de su brazo. _"Puaj yo no soy un caníbal… un momento, siendo yo un gato ¿se consideraría canibalismo comerse a una persona? ¿o solo se consideraría si me como a otro gato? Esto es confuso y a la verdad repugnante."_ Los gritos de personas hizo que mirara a todo el alboroto para darme cuenta de que Luffy estaba llamando basura a Po y Coby lo estaba sujetando para que Luffy no le diera la paliza de su vida a Po, el cual se estaba quejando de que era el hijo de Morgan y yo que se que pi chorras más.

\- ¡Cálmate, Luffy-san! ¡¿Quieres que los marines sean tus enemigos?!

\- ¡Lo he decidido Coby! - grito Luffy haciendo que todos le mirásemos - Yo… ¡Haré ha Zoro mi nakama! – exclamo haciendo que recibiera una gran cantidad de miradas de incredulidad por parte de todas las personas presentes en el bar mientras yo sonreía y empezaba a menear el rabo de pura felicidad.

* * *

Y aquí estamos, otra vez, donde he pasado la gran mayoría del tiempo desde que he llegado a este extraño mundo. Y como siempre Zoro sigue atado en ese maldito poste todo estil Jesucristo, y como novedad Luffy enfrente suyo, y yo detrás de este.

\- ¿Otra vez tú? Tienes demasiado tiempo libre - comento Zoro. _"Y tu como no usarlo, que más dará, que venga, así tienes algo con quien hablar."_

\- Te voy a desatar, conviértete en mi nakama - simple sencillo y para toda la familia, como siempre Luffy es un mente simple.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - pregunto Zoro el cual estaba obviamente extrañado por lo primero que dijo Luffy al abrir la boca.

\- Estoy buscando nakama para mi tripulación de piratas - volvió a decir Luffy para que lo entendiera mejor.

\- Me niego. - exclamo el peli verde mientras que yo observaba el intercambio de palabras entre los dos, lo cual era bastante interesante - ¿Quieres que me convierta en un villano? Que molesto… - terminó de decir mientras apartaba la mirada para darle a entender que la conversación se había acabado, pero al parecer Luffy no entendía lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo ser pirata? - preguntó Luffy, no se si es ingenuo o que.

\- Los pirata son escoria. ¿Quién querría ser uno? - que palabras más bonitas me conmueve el corazón.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? Tú eres conocido como un malvado cazador de piratas. - Exclamo Luffy mientras sonreía infantil mente.

\- No me importa lo que diga la sociedad. Nunca he hecho nada que después tuviera que lamentar. -Dijo Zoro antes de poner una sonrisa de lo más siniestra. -Yo sobreviviré. ¡Haré lo que tengo que hacer!

\- Ya veo. Pero ya lo he decidido, tú serás mi nakama - comento Luffy ignorando completamente lo que dijo Zoro o por lo menos lo de que no quiere ser pirata.

\- ¡No puedes decidir eso por ti mismo! - Exclamo Zoro.

\- Tú usas una espada ¿no? - ignoro completamente a Zoro pasando a otro tema para olvidar el anterior.

\- Sí… pero ese hijo estúpido me la quitó - comento Zoro el cual no se dio cuenta del intento de cambio de tema. _"¿O es porque se hablo de sus espadas que ignoro el tema anterior?"_

\- La iré a buscar para ti.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó desorientado Zoro. Aunque ¿quién no? Con el comportamiento de Luffy ¿Quién no lo haría?

\- Y así, cuando te devuelva tu espada, te convertirás en mi nakama. - Y ahí estamos otra vez.

\- ¡Qué necio eres! - exclamo otra vez por la cabeza dura que tenía enfrente, el cual se dirigió en dirección contraria a la base de la marina mientras se reía como loco, haciendo que lo mirase raro. - ¿Está pensando en atacar la base el solo? - murmuro desconcertado y sorprendido por las acciones del pequeño monito, para luego darse cuenta de una cosa bastante obvia. - ¡Idiota! ¡La base está en la dirección contraria! ¡No es por ahí! - haciendo que este se detuviera y Zoro suspirase y mirase hacia el suelo.

 **-** _ **Gomu Gomu No Roketto**_ **-** exclamó Luffy mientras estiraba sus brazos, hacia el edificio de la marina y saliese volando hacia arriba, haciendo que Zoro pusiera una mirada de pura incredulidad, y aunque yo ya lo había visto en numerosas ocasiones en el anime y manga, es muy distinto verlo en persona, bueno vale hasta eso se queda corto, pero dejémoslo así.

\- Ese tipo… ¡¿Qué demonios es?!

\- Me parece que ya se te había presentado antes nyan ~ - le contesté, haciendo que dirigiese su mirada hacia mí.

\- ¡No me refería a eso!

\- ¿Entonces qué nyan? ¿Caíste enamorado y necesitas su nombre para escribirlo en un papel y más tarde hacer un hechizo de amor nyan? Déjame que te diga que una amiga lo intento y lo único que consiguió fue perdida de sueño, al parecer el hechizo había que hacerlo a las cinco de la mañana nyan ~. Lo peor de todo es que me arrastro en eso a mí también, diciendo que tenía que haber un agente externo para cuando había que hacer el hechizo, lo cual no le veo el sentido nyan ~. - le pregunte toda seria, porque a pesar de que una parte de mi lo decía en broma, la otra no podía negar de la posibilidad de que eso hubiera pasado, todo estilo novela romántica de amor a primera vista o algo así. Y no ayudaba el hecho de mi gran profundo amor al yaoi. Y para mi gran revelación y una gran decepción en mi interior, la mirada que me dirigía, como si estuviera viendo a un pirado, me dio a entender de que no, no había habido ni mariposas en su estomago, palpitaciones descontroladas del corazón ni sonrojos de vergüenza por cruce de miradas. _"Vaya ~ que pena."_ Algo cayendo desde lo más alto del edificio de la marina hizo que me diera cuenta de que era la escultura de piedra del padre de Po, la cual es obviamente tirada por Luffy. El suelo tembló un tanto para cuando tocó el suelo y abría comentado algo si no fuera por el hecho de que un algodón de azúcar empezó a correr hacia Marimo-nyan, a no espera que era Coby ¿Pero quién podía quejarse por mi equivocación? Es decir es más normal ver un algodón de azúcar con dos piernas, que un chico con el pelo rosa, y aquí estamos donde ver a un chico con el pelo verde o rosa y un tipo al que la sonrisa le ocupa toda la cara es lo más normal del mundo, pero noooo un gato que habla si es raro, esto no es por raro, es por tocar las narices, mis narices. ¿Por dónde iba? A sí, el algodón de azu- quiero decir Coby había aparecido a todo estilo ahora estoy y ahora no estoy, no que va, solo ha escalado el muro, cosa ya bastante impresionante con su corta estatura, porque seamos sinceros es más corto que su madre de rodillas, bueno eso no puedo decirlo porque no conozco a su madre he igual esta resulta ser una e nanita de jardín. Buen al caso Coby había aparecido y estaba desatando a Marimo-nyan porque Po tenía una vida muy aburrida y como no se le ocurría que hacer mañana había decidido ejecutarlo mañana, mientras Coby le contaba sus deseos de convertirse en una bailarina profesional, bueno vale lo que quería era ser es marine, pero bailarín, marine no hay mucha diferencia ¿no? Y también le contaba la hazaña de Luffy golpeando a Po por sus pasatiempos para quitarse el aburrimiento, como también comento cuando yo le mordí. _"Vaya ~ me siento alagada, pensé que la única que me había notado era la niña que casi me mata por falta de oxígeno."_ También note que Zoro se quedaba sorprendido por lo del puñetazo, ¿será que ya ha caído enamorado de Luffy? Vale lo admito, tengo un gran problema con el yaoi, pero en mi defensa diré que quien no, siendo que esto ocurre representado en el anime o manga por dos o más chicos calientes, si uno ya te hace que la sangre se te vaya a la cabeza, dos ni te cuento.

El sonido de pisadas hizo que mirara hacia la dirección de donde provenían, para darme cuenta de que un gran número de marines, junto con el capitán Morcilla… no eso no, Morgenia… no eso tan poco, pues lo dejamos en Morcilla, que tiene cara de morcilla.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! - exclamo el capitán Morcilla.- Por el crimen de traición contra mí… Ambos serán ejecutados ahora mismo-. Haciendo que ambos tanto algodón de azúcar y Marimo-nyan pusieran una cara de sorpresa. Mientras que yo me acerque más rápidamente al segundo y veía que el primero empezaba a temblar como magdalena mientras mocos y lágrimas se amontonaban por toda su cara, tal vez la causa de esto eran las numerosas escopetas que nos estaban apuntando, si tal vez sea eso.

\- Han cometido unos crímenes interesantes… ¿Acaso tienen junto con el mugiwara, empezar la revolución? - comento el capitán Morcilla haciendo que me quedar en shock. _"¿¡Cuando narices se enteraron que robe la cesta y quien narices se lo ha dicho o es por destru- ejem, re diseñar el salón de ese tipo el cual no se su nombre!? ¡Yo no lo sabía! ¿¡No podía alguien habérmelo dicho!? A no, espera, que soy un gato nadie en su sano juicio comenzaría a comentarle las leyes del mundo a un gato. Pues revolucionaria que me quedo, espera, ¿existen los gatos revolucionarios? Yo creo que no. Vaya ~ soy el primer gato revolucionario en la historia, merezco una medalla o algo."_ La voz de Zoro hizo que dejara de pensar y lo escuchara.

\- Yo siempre lucho solo en mis batallas. ¡No como tú, que trajiste a todas tus tropas!

\- Roronoa Zoro, no me subestimes. - Exclamó el capitán Morcilla. - Tus habilidades son una basura compradas con las mías -. Y en ese mismo instante fue cuando me empecé a descojonar de la risa por esa absurda afirmación. Lo cual produjo que todos me mirasen, haciendo que el capitán Morcilla se enfureciese más lo digo porque su cara se había enrojecido a un nivel que hasta ahora desconocía, Coby se asustara más y Zoro me enviara una mirada que no supe descifrar, aunque no es que lo intentara estaba más preocupada por intentar apaciguar mi risa porque había comenzado a doler mi estómago. - ¡Apunten! -Exclamo el capitán Morcilla. _"Vaya alguien estaba enfadado."_ \- ¡Fuego!

Un gran número de disparos se dirigió en nuestra dirección, lo cual hizo que dejara de reír, y a pesar de sabía que no iba a recibir ningún daño, no ayudo a que mi corazón se parara por un segundo, se escucho el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose para luego ver una sombra caer entre los marines y nosotros, al cual por un segundo vi como un príncipe en su brillante armadura, bastante gracioso porque eso del príncipe me parecía una chorrada. _"Que cosas ~."_ Pensé para mí misma mientras Luffy se llevaba todas las balas mientras su cuerpo se estiraba y cada uno de los presentes gritaban con sorpresa e incredulidad.

\- ¡Tú! - exclamo Zoro.

\- ¡Luffy-san! - exclamo Coby.

\- ¡Mugiwara! - exclamo el capitán Morcilla mientras sudaba la gota gorda.

\- No puede ser… - murmuraron con incredulidad los marines, porque siempre a los pobres sin un nombre reciben la frase más corta, aunque creo que es preferible no tener nombre a tener el nombre de capitán Morcilla.

\- Monito-nyan ~ - dije des preocupadamente yo porque obviamente no iba a ser la única sin decir algo de todos los presentes, para bien o para mal nadie noto que el gato, o sea yo hablo. Dirigí una mirada a Luffy cuando escuche una risita de su pate.

-¡No funcionan!- grito mientras se estiraba y las balas salían disparadas por todos lados y una pasaba al lado de la cara del capitán Morcilla. Y Luffy se reía como un loco- ¡Por eso te lo dije! ¡Soy fuerte!

\- ¿¡Q-Quién demonios eres tú!? – exclamo Zoro con una cara de completa incredulidad, la cual quería haber hecho una fotografía.

\- Soy Monkey D. Luffy. El hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas -. Respondió mientras lo miraba a la cara y le sonreía a todo estilo anuncio de pasta dental. _"¿Exactamente que usa para que estén tan brillantes sus dientes?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿REWIEWS?**

 **Me disculpo por las faltas del capitulo anterior y gracias por vuestras rewiews. intentaré sacar más seguido los capítulos. Y creo que el jueves publicare un capítulo de una nueva historia de magi, para los que les interese ese anime.**


End file.
